


A break-up

by kpopya



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Denial, F/M, First Person, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopya/pseuds/kpopya
Summary: This is the first person point of view story simply leading up to a break-up





	A break-up

**Author's Note:**

> A first person story leading to a break-up. This is my first posted work on this site the story is not based on personal experience but a nightmare of mine. I am very open to opinion.

I’ve been away all weekend avoiding you, intentionally. I know somethings wrong; I’ve known something was wrong for a while our conversations felt void of emotion and our affectionate exchanges of words felt empty and repeated.  
We used to send each off to work each morning with a goodbye kiss and wishes of good luck for the day ahead, and then one morning you forgot to wake me in the morning leaving without a word you apologized profusely when you returned later that night. It was okay, it was only a onetime thing. One month or so after this incident you stopped our morning goodbyes altogether and started leaving sticky notes out for me to find all saying the same thing “promise to be back before dawn”, no love you, no goodbye.  
When I tried to talk to u about your days you kept the details minimal, I thought nothing of it at first then you mentioned how maybe sometimes you’d want to go hang out with your friends at the end of the week at a bar after work. I of course let you I knew you needed freedom like everyone else but I only let you go if you promised to back before dawn so you promised “back before dawn I promise” it took you 3 months to break that promise but it was okay you told me you had stayed over at a friends that night.  
We barely spent any time out of the house now you and I were home 5:00 pm to 9:00 am each day with the exceptions of weekends everything outside of that was work or time with friends. It was another Friday when you got home at another late hour I’d waited up this time you didn’t get home till 3:30 am when you had come home I’d asked who you’d hung out with that night you were so drunk you couldn’t even mumble coherent sentences. I asked you again the next morning you had to think before you answered before simply saying “the boys” when I asked “which boys” you said “you know the ones Toby, Frank, and Alex the ones with the generic names” I knew Toby and Frank, Alex was new though.  
Maybe 3 weeks after waiting up for you I’d been invited to the yearly Christmas work party held at a booked out restaurant just for the company. We had gotten there and your co-workers treated me nice enough, you spoke to Toby and Frank I was yet to be introduced to Alex though I didn’t need to ask you for the introduction though she’d introduced herself as your new assistant. You hadn’t mentioned she was a she and that wouldn’t usually bother me but I wasn’t even aware you had an assistant and I thought your weekend nights out were guys nights out. Why hadn’t I been invited?. I didn’t want to be nosy and bug you about it so ignored the slight sting from the bottom of my heart and talked to Toby I thanked him for helping you relive your stress every Friday night. “What about Friday night” he’d said and I bought up the clubs again and all he said this time was “we haven’t been hanging out outside of work” in a hushed tone that scared me and then all of a sudden I knew why he didn’t tell me about his new female assistant.  
After the party which was on a Thursday, I told him I’d be leaving town all weekend for a friends family members funeral.  
I’ve been away all weekend avoiding you, intentionally. Before I enter the apartment I wait a minute outside the apartment I hear a females voice one I recognize, I turn the handle and prepare myself for the worst telling myself for the first time before I tell you “its over”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
